Clan Wars In The Beginning
by Nameisnotname
Summary: The last remaining Blazing Fire clan member is being hunted. The leader of the Frozen Shadows wants him dead. Rated for language and violence.


Clan Wars--The Beginning

The last remaining Blazing Fire clan member is being hunted. The leader of the Frozen Shadows wants him dead. One hundered years ago two clans, the Blazing Fire and the Frozen Shadows fought an apocalyptic battle. The Blazing Fire clan leader was killed in a duel with the Frozen Shadows leader, and his death changed the flow of power so much, that almost all of the Blazing Fire was wiped out within a century. Now only one member remains, determined to survive and bring Blazing Fire back to its former glory.

2064--Salor Village--2:35 P.M.--4th of March

--Village Life--

Lee panted. He was exhausted. He was being chased by two Frozen Shadows who had followed him to Salor Village. Lee looked around, then dashed into a nearby alley. There was an electric cackle and the wall next to Lee crumbled. Lee jumped out of the way as a heavy-set man burst through the wall holding a Destabilizer. He aimed at Lee and he jumped again as the gun flashed ad let off a beam of electricity that hit the spot where Lee had just been. Lee looked at the man and realized that it was one of the Shadows following him. He backflipped onto a building as the man fired again. Lee pulled out his handgun and fired three bullets at him before jumping off the building.

Lee landed in a wide street. He heard a shout and turned to see the other member tearing down the street, straight at him, gun in hand. _Boy he has an ugly face_, Lee thought. Lee could'nt fire at him without hitting a civilian.

"Coward!" the member yelled as Lee turned to run. A burst of electricity nearly hit him as the heavy-set man joined the chase.

"You won't get away this time, worm!" yelled heavy-set. _Yes I will_, thought Lee as he ran. He looked back to see both of them equipping Lightning-Touch gloves.

"Shit," Lee said under his breath. Now bolts of lightning were flashing past him. He jumped and flipped and landed on a roof, facing the street. "C ya guys!" Lee waved at the Shadows before jumping into another alley. Lee looked left and right. The alley was open at both ends. "Perfect" he said quietly. Footsteps made his head turn. The big man was coming down the alley. He looked right. _Here's Mr. Dumb and Mr. Dumber,_ Lee thought with a quiet laugh. The fat guy heard him.

"Hey, whats so funny?" he asked menacingly.

"Yeah, what is?" asked his comrade.

"Oh nothing, I just can't believe how stupid you two are," Lee smirked.

"Hey, he's calling us stupid, I think he's the stupid one. What say we take him to the Leader for a little lesson? asked Ugly.

"I think thats a great idea," said Fat-man.

"And I think that you two need a lesson in pyrotechnics. Why don't we start **NOW**? Lee had unhooked a fragmentation grenade from his belt, his last. On his shout he threw the grenade and jumped. The members tried to raise their sheilds, but they were too late. Lee knew that they would'nt die, no thanks to their vests, but their master may not be so helpful. He rode the shockwave to the top of a building and looked at the carnage he had inflicted upon the alley before turning and running to the village's local forest.

2064--Unknown Location--3.47 P.M.--4th of March

--Leader--

_"It seems that you two have failed in your efforts to catch the last member of the Blazing Fire," _said a voice in the shadows. It dripped with lure and venom, bringing all who heard to the poison. _"It is most unfortunate that he is allowed to escape, especially for you." _He motioned to the two members who quivered before him._"Ready the Pit." _The two members glanced at eachother fearfully. A clanking sound filled the room as a trapdoor slowly opened, unleashing a bright light. Something flew at the two members, and wrapped around them. They were binding rings. A slave began to drag them into the Pit. She gave them a sympathetic look, but it went unnoticed amid their struggling. A cruel smile played on the face in the shadows and its eyes gleamed with malice, but it was not seen by anyone, save a poor spider in the corner. The slave pushed the members into the Pit and they screamed once, briefly. There was a blinding flash and then, nothing. _"Such a pity. Let us hope that the next do not fail. Hmm hmm hmm!"_

2064--Salor Forest--3.52 P.M.--4th of March

--Beneath The Trees--

Lee slowed his pace. He was deep in the forest, and there was no way they could have followed him here. Now he'd have to focus on finding a way out of here. _First, I'll set up a camp, then I will look for some food_, Lee thought. He began to look for a suitable place to make a camp. While searching he encountered a small clearing, with a stream running through it, and a herd of deer grazing next to it. Lee chose a suitable deer. His gun bucked slightly and a gunshot resounded through the forest. The herd scattered through the trees. Lee picked up the deer and carried it to a space beneath a tree. He gathered some branches to use in a fire, and fashioned a waterskin from the deer's. He then ripped some meat from the deer's body and pushed it onto a stick, and held it over the fire. As the meat cooked, he hummed. While he ate, he pondered the attack. He knew that the Frozen Shadows wanted domiance over Earth and it's sister planet Reduaa, and he knew that he was the only Blazing Fire left on both worlds, and that he was the only capable person left to really do anything about it. Lee thought for a moment, chewing slowly. He decided it was time for him to go and see an old friend.

2064--Nevon City Site A--10.36 A.M.--5th of March

--Roads In The Sky--

Lee looked around. The city, as he remembered it, was still a bustling place. Hover-cars floated above him slowly, clogging up the space between buildings. On the surface, pedestrians went about thier daily buisness. Lee needed to find his friend's house before anybody else found him. He walked off, not noticing that he was drawing a pair of eyes.

Lee entered the road his friend lived on. It was empty, unsettlingly so. He walked to the house on his left and opened the door. Something flashed in the half-light the open door let in and Lee ducked. A knife flew out of the door and struck a bin on the other side of the street, spilling its contents.

"Oi, who's there!? Come back for some more have ya?!" yelled a voice from the hallway. Lee walked in, ducked beneath a punch, and turned on the light.

"What the hell are you trying to do! Kill your friend?" said Lee angrily to the person he had just knocked to the floor.

"Sorry Lee," the person grunted and got up. "That's quite a kick you've got there. More training?"

"No, lots of running. I was being chased by two Shadows and they tried to capture me, but I ended up escaping."

"Why are you here anyway?" the person asked

"Coming to check on your sorry ass Eric," Lee said, annoyed.

"Hey, hey, no need for the hurtful comments," Eric said, grinning.

"Well, I wasn't the one who nearly skewered their friend with a kitchen knife!"

"Well I **was** the one who nearly got dragged away by some cold jerks."

"Oh...Ok then. Sorry." Lee said, slightly embarrased.

"They came looking for you, they said it was a matter of importance that they find you. And one of them had a really ugly face." Lee recognised the description.

"Was the other one really fat? Lee asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Yep. Smelly breath too."

"They're the ones who chased me," Lee said, nodding.

"Ah. Ok. Right." Eric said. "Then thier faliure means they won't be chasing you any longer. I know that much. But we need to get going before anymore come." Eric looked around.

"What we need is provisions. And weapons. And ammo. Some other stuff might be good too." Lee listed off.

"Alright then. We'll knock out the Powerstation at Lightning Peak. Any other ideas?" Eric said.

Lee thought. "Nope, thats all I've got."

Eric groaned. _This guy..._ He thought. Meanwhile, Lee was browsing through Eric's shelves.

"Hey, what's this do?" Lee asked, holding something that resembled an Old-World Rubik's Cube.

"Don't touch that!" exclaimed Eric, quickly swiping it off Lee, as some panels on it began to glow. "Hey, it never did that before." Eric let go of the cube, and it rose to head level. Eric backed away, but Lee move closer. Suddenly, the cube split into 27 parts and began oscillating in the air. Lee peered into the centre of the cube, where a small point of light hovered. He reached out to touch it.

"No, don't!" Eric shouted, but it was too late. Lee slumped to the ground while the cube still hovered in the air.


End file.
